


somewhere beyond the sea

by Tododorky



Series: the ebb and flow of your heart [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Multi, Sloppy Makeouts, Viktor's a loser and it gets in the way of things, im finally back from hiatus ville and this is how i welcome yall back lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri go out to the beach after some late night drinking.((this has absolutely nothing to do with the canon series of this fic (unless you'd really want it to))





	somewhere beyond the sea

Viktor’s giggling and drunken wheezing had finally caused him to stumble and drop to his knees into the sand, and because he was holding onto an equally wasted Yuuri, the younger man fell with him. Their laughter was airy and rippling off of each other’s, just as their motions were; stealing quick kisses and strokes of whatever skin showed from their crumpled or misbuttoned clothes. Whatever noise they’d make, however, would definitely be muffled by the waves slowly crashing in on itself and crawling up the beach.  
  
The moon being their only source of light, it only gave them the excuse to stare at one another with the intensity and focus the moment called for once they realized Yuuri was practically in Viktor’s lap.  
  
“What’re you thinking about, Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled in between kissing the older man, one hand holding the back of Viktor’s neck and playing with the hair there as Viktor held onto Yuuri’s hips that were grinding down onto Viktor unmercifully.  
  
  
  
“Somethings are better shown than explained, Yuuri.” Viktor breathed, holding Yuuri in place in his lap before bucking his own hips up against Yuuri, making him arch his back and moan out. “And there are definitely a few things I’d like to show you with an extreme thoroughness.”  
  
“I got an’ idea, hotshot,” Yuuri smirked at Viktor as he stood up and made his way toward the water and slipped off his shirt. Viktor watched with more delight than he should’ve at seeing Yuuri’s silhouette struggling with his pants, mostly the belt, Viktor assumed.  
  
Yuuri slipped his way into the water, getting deeper in until it reached just over his hips and the waves occasionally brushed up at his abdomen, and he turned to Viktor’s direction and waved for him to join.  
  
Viktor hastily slipped off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and unfastened his belt with eagerness and followed Yuuri into the water.  
  
Yuuri let the next wave push him up against Viktor slightly, not anywhere near enough to show urgency, but just to feel Viktor’s body against his own, and Viktor leaned down to pick Yuuri up from his thighs, placing them around his waist before meeting Yuuri in a hungry and devastatingly desirable kiss. The pace of it all was ruining Viktor, watching Yuuri’s body slip into the ocean water and no matter how their hands touched and reached one another, how hard they tugged at each other’s hair or bit at soft skin along their neck, it still felt as though whatever was happening wasn’t enough.

  
  
And yet, Viktor had to assert himself.  
  
  
“Yuuri, do you even remember how the beginning of Jaws went?” Viktor pulled back to look at the younger man, voice sounding hoarse and rough.  
  
Yuuri felt all the blood in his body instantly rush to his feet, whatever alcohol in his system shocked out of him. He was thankful Viktor was carrying him, otherwise he probably would’ve gotten overtaken by the tides. “I-it’s a made up movie, Viktor, it’s based off a book-”  
  
“But San Francisco has Great Whites in it’s oceans. They swim up closer to shore at night often, it’s their favorable time and place to eat.” For a minute they both stared at each other, letting them both soak up absolutely diminished moment they were having.

  
  
Yuuri unlatched his legs from around Viktor, turning around and making a face at the older man. “Way to let your dumb scientist brain get in the way of you getting laid, buzz kill.”  
  
“I’m sorry I’d rather not get interrupted in the middle of sex by 30 serrated teeth digging into me, okay?!” Viktor defended himself but not ever passing up the opportunity up to stare at how the moonlight made Yuuri’s body shine, and gave his ass a light smack before going to collect his own things.  
  
"Fine, but in case you're curious about how that feels, you should ask me." Viktor stopped to turn and look back at Yuuri, noting how distant his voice sounded. Only he caught Yuuri from the side and bending one leg out enough to expose the inside of his thigh, covered in hickeys and bite marks.  
  
Yuuri hummed innocently, his shirt the only article of clothing he put on and walked idly up to Viktor. He put his arms over Viktor's shoulders and brought Viktor to lean down closer to him."You always leave so many on me, I feel as though a little shark bite not even feel like much at all."  
  
Viktor groaned at the way Yuuri was so adamantly pressing himself up against Viktor, and struggled to hold Yuuri to keep him still by the waist again. "Don't tempt me dearest, you always look good enough to eat."

  
“Oh Viktor, this _is_ me, tempting you.” Yuuri guided Viktor down to the sand with him, laying him down on his back before straddling Viktor’s hips, still wet and slippery from the water. “I’ll make sure, once I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish some shark was the most of your troubles. Now you’ll be dealing with _me_.”

 


End file.
